User blog:Adam21100/Ranking The Winners
Hey BB Kids community! I was bored today and thinking of the game and I decided to rank all the BB Kids winners other than myself from lowest to highest. Please feel free to share your list (hopefully including me! :P) below and let me know what you think of mine. Remember, this is my opinion! 7. Shane (BeastMode) I know, I know, everyone loves Shane, and I do too. But I feel like he's overrated. In terms of gameplay, all he really had for him was competition wins. He only won the game because he was sitting next to Mahone who some people started not to like. Personally I like Mahone more. 6. Nicole I think most people would agree with me on this. Season 7 was a mess, and Nicole only won because of a dominantly female jury. She was a better strategist than Beastmode though so I put her at Number 6. 5. June I liked June. I think she is underrated. I personally loved her upbeat personality and her whole rockstar thing. But as for reasons to win, she just didn't have that many. No real strategy. She wasn't a floater - I mean come on, we ALL knew who June was, but just not a very deserving victory. But in general, June is up there in my favorite players. 4. Mike "Boogie" The legend himself ranks Number 4 for me. We all love Mike but I think he's a tad bit overrated. However, He had an outstanding social game and wasn't the worst at comps too. And coming back in Season 4 as a winner and still getting Runner-Up is absolutely amazing. He ranks here though just because he was a little overrated in both seasons he was in. 3. Serena Listen. I know there are gonna be lots of people mad that Serena isn't number 1. I just want to clarify that I loved Serena, I really did. I'm just trying to make an unbiased opinion here that doesn't rank Serena super high only because of the ship. Because she's so much more than that!!! Serena took awhile to get herself together and on the right path to making to the end, but eventually she got it and ended up winning. Serena is a great player - she has 6 HOHs. SIX!!!! And her social game was FLAWLESS. Absolutely perfect. I'm a big fan of the Carserena ship because of the obvious backstory, but people need to stop ranking her based on the shipping and more for just how good of a player she is! 2. James Although Serena is great, James Siracusa just did it better. He always struck when people weren't expecting and was the first truly manipulative person. He was also the first player to successfully employ the BackDoor plan. Plus, he was the one that was able to beat Mike in the finals, and I feel like he deserved winning every bit! And yet somehow he kept a positive reputation in the Jury despite his crazy game moves. 1. Ember We all saw this coming. Everyone knew Number 1 would be Mike, Serena, or Ember. And yup, it's Ember alright. Where do I even start? She is so amazing at playing this game I can't even explain. She represents the female side of BB Kids so well. She strategized, planned, and backstabbed her way to Final Two and did it perfectly. And the Jury fell right into her plan, since she won 7-2! She made Season Two awesome. Way better of a winner than I was XD Soooo thats my list people! I hope that Over The Top gives us another high-ranking winner. Should I do the runner-ups next? Let me know. Also please post your own list, I would love to read it and get back to you! Have a good day everyone. Category:Blog posts